Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Various types of water dispensers exist in the home, workplace and public environments including kitchen, bathroom or laundry water faucets, showers and outdoor taps. Traditional fluid dispensers are manually actuated and include only the function of dispensing fluid from a fluid source. More recently, sophisticated faucets have been developed which offer a variety of functions and operate in a contactless manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,874 relates to a multifunctional faucet which is responsive to a plurality of proximity sensors triggered by a user to control the temperature and flow rate of water and other fluids to be dispensed. The sensors are disposed circumferentially about a circular end of the faucet and provide circumferentially separated sensing zones for detecting the user input.
There is significant room in the art for further development in personalised user functionality for fluid dispensing systems.